


Cats Are A Menace And So Are You

by sonyathefairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, TFC, aftg, fluff and angry boi flirting, oh and cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyathefairy/pseuds/sonyathefairy
Summary: Andrew doesn't own a cat, and yet he still ends up with one in his apartment.Or alternatively, a neighbour au in which Neil's cat likes Andrew more than him.





	1. A Runaway Cat And Its Runaway Owner

**Author's Note:**

> "B! 60 + andreil?" thanks @irishforjane on tumblr for the prompt!
> 
> 60-"Before you decide to murder me, let me explain..."

Andrew didn’t care much for cats and it wasn't like he took time off his day to think about them or their needs either. So he really had no idea what to do when his neighbour’s stupid cat kept showing up in his apartment. He kept shoo-ing it out, but to no avail. The cat took a liking to him and damn his stupidly hot neighbour for neglecting it and making Andrew take care of it. 

Andrew definitely didn’t care about the cat or its owner for that matter. But he still found himself knocking on said owner’s door with the ball of fluff in his hands anyway. The little fucker wouldn’t stop rubbing against his dark clothes and so he decided enough was enough. A slightly embarrassed, definitely sweaty and out of breath, 5’3” form of lean muscles and runner legs answered after a while and Andrew told himself that he wasn’t affected in the slightest by the sight.

Andrew’s glare screamed murder, but he could bet he looked ridiculous with the cat in his arms, and if the guy’s amused expression was anything to go by, Andrew was right.

“So, um, before you decide to murder me, let me explain…” He was clearly embarrassed, but Andrew did nothing to alleviate his pain.

“You have ten seconds to convince me why I shouldn’t push both you and your stupid cat off of the roof of this building.”

“I’d drag you with me,” the hot stranger smirked and Andrew was so not interested, “But, no, really, I’m sorry about my cat. It’s just that I work at night and sleep during the day so he simply gets bored.” The guy tried and failed to actually look apologetic.

“Next time I’m throwing it out the window and into rush hour traffic.” With that, Andrew let the cat down and left for his apartment, where he would hopefully be left alone and in peace. As it turned out, though, the cat kept showing up and if he bought cat food specifically to feed the damn thing, well, no one except him would know.

~  
After a while, it actually became routine to see his neighbour -Andrew, as he learned after their third cat encounter- holding his cat at his door. Neil really didn’t know how Sir was able to escape as much as he did, but here they were.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re actually stealing my cat daily as an excuse to talk to me.” Neil would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying their almost daily conversations (if one might call whatever this was a conversation).

“Shut up, Josten,” Andrew rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and turn away to leave. Neil smiled one of his brilliant smiles and yelled after him. “See you later, babe.” Oh, and somehow, they developed these stupid pet names for one another. (It all started when Andrew heard Neil call his cat ‘honey’ and decided to make fun of him for it. And Neil, like the little shit he was, started calling Andrew ‘babe’.)

Neil started receiving packages with notes attached on them from Andrew. The first thing he found at his door was a can of fancy looking cat food and a note that read:

‘Maybe if you feed your cat properly, it’ll stop coming into my apartment.’

Neil left him a note of his own:

‘At this point I’m pretty sure he likes you more than me, what with all the toys and food you keep being him. ;)’ Neil wasn’t sure what possessed him to put that winky face there, but he did it anyway. Maybe just so he could annoy Andrew.

~

Andrew was really starting to hate Neil. Also, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that certified runaway and oblivious idiot Neil fucking Josten just invited him to dinner. Apparently, it was Neil’s way of repaying Andrew for all the shit he bought for his cat. Which was stupid, in Andrew’s mind. He didn’t need his fucking gratitude, but he already made his mind about it, so might as well go.

Andrew was surprised to find out that Neil was a pretty decent cook, but he was most interested in the ice cream Neil offered him afterwards. If he saw Neil looking a little longer while he was sucking on the damn spoon, well, he wasn’t going to comment on it. Nothing would come of that either way. Damn Neil and his stupid cat. 

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.” Andrew really wanted to get that smirk off Neil’s face.


	2. Cigarette Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Neil struggle to discover their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was so highly requested, I turned this into a multi-chapter fic. I don't know yet how long this is going to be, but we shall see. Enjoy!

Neil often found himself smoking on his small balcony at the same times as Andrew. They rarely said anything, but their shared company was enough. Neil also found himself staring at Andrew whenever he thought Andrew’s attention was far away (And he swears he saw Andrew look at him from the corner of his eye a fair number of times). 

Sometimes Neil lets Sir on the balcony with him and Andrew takes this as an invitation to have an actual staredown with Neil’s cat. They always seem to end in Sir jumping on Andrew’s balcony and purring at his feet. The first time this happened Andrew legitimately told the cat to fuck off, but now he simply scratches at its ears while looking at Neil in a way that says ‘Comment on this and I’ll throw you off the balcony”. 

Today though, Neil was alone. He thought that perhaps what he felt when he discovered Andrew wasn’t there was disappointment, but he couldn’t tell for sure. One might call whatever relationship they had a ‘friendship’, but then again Neil wouldn’t know what that was supposed to feel like either. While on the run from his father, relationships of any sort with kids from the myriad of schools he attended were forbidden, the only real human interaction in the form of harsh words and anything but gentle hands telling him to run and not look back. He stopped running now, though, so he thought perhaps that he could afford whatever he had with his brooding neighbour.

Neil started smoking as a way to remember his mother (even though ‘smoking’ wasn’t exactly the right word for it). He lets his cigarettes burn to the filter only taking the occasional drag to keep it lit, cradling it between his hands in an attempt to soak in all the smoke. On bad days, the smoke brings him back to that God forsaken beach in California, the smell of burnt flesh fresh on his nose enough to send him spiraling. On good days, it simply reminds him of his mother’s bad habit that she didn’t seem to be able to quit. Nowadays, though, he associates the cigarettes with Andrew -who has become a weird, but welcome constant in his life.

Neil’s thoughts have started to drift back to Andrew more and more recently. Neil was still amazed at how Andrew never even so much as blinked at Neil’s history full of violence and death, nor at the scars that were on display on his face. Andrew started their little truth game a little while back and Neil couldn’t fathom why someone would ever be interested in him. He’ll have to ask Andrew that next time he sees him.

~  
90% of the time all Andrew could think about was ways of killing Neil. The other 10% was occupied by images of Andrew pushing Neil into a wall and kissing him senseless. For all Neil was stupid he was also stupidly attractive with his striking blue eyes and toned legs and -no. Andrew threw his half-finished cigarette over the ledge of the roof, angry at himself for indulging those thoughts. Damn Neil and his cat. Damn this stupid attraction that should’ve been over by now. Neil didn’t swing, he told Andrew that himself. Nothing would come of it. Nothing. And yet, for the first time in decades, a feeling just like hope nestled in Andrew’s chest and he wanted to rip out no matter what. 

From his place on the roof he had a clear view of his and Neil’s balconies. He was there often enough with Neil next to him and not so often playing a game of truths. It only started because Andrew’s curiosity had gotten the best of him, as well as a determination to put together the puzzle that was Neil Josten, ex-runaway and current pain in Andrew’s ass. Andrew watched as Neil emerged on his balcony three stories below, lighting a cigarette and letting it burn to its filter. That was still one of the things that Andrew had yet to figure out about Neil, along with the origin of the multitude of scars snaking across his forearms and making his face oh so recognizable. 

There had been guys he hooked up with before, of course. But what he had felt for them was mere attraction, based solely on their looks. When he thought of Neil, though. . .things got a little more hazy. Like the input of feelings just wouldn’t process in his brain. He felt as if he could put his trust in someone other than his chosen family, which was dangerous and strange for someone like Andrew, but for once he decided to damn the consequences and see whatever this ‘thing’ could lead to. The rational part of his brain told him it would most likely end in flames, but if Neil was the gasoline and he the spark, he thought perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No andreil interaction in this one, but I thought a good ol' introspection was needed so I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!! Thanks again to everyone that suggested I make this into a series/multi-chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I'd be back soon! Hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Also, should i make this into a series??
> 
> EDIT: Since it was highly requested, this gonna be the first part of a series so stay tuned for more!!


End file.
